Addiction and Temptation
by tamachon
Summary: Grapes and seaweed are rabbits' favorites, no? Gilice.


**Addiction and Temptation**  
Pandora Hearts Fanfiction  
Genre: Romance/Humor

**this is the third time i edited this. but, maybe there're still some glaring errors. ha. this is T. well, this is alice and she likes language. and kisses. and smexyness. **

-Addiction and Temptation-

"Stop eating meat."

Alice felt a thunder-struck hit her body as that words escaped the raven-headed lips. Her eyes grew wider and wider and then turned white. Her body was covered by beads of sweat, and her jaw dropped. Meat? She had to STOP eating MEAT?

"…a…a….wha?" she spluttered, too shocked to say anything right.

Gilbert sighed and then said with closed eyes and a calm – actually angry – tone, "Well, we don't have much money now to buy our needs OR your meat."

Oz smiled nervously as he saw Alice fidgeting and started to felt something REALLY bad was going to happen. So he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm the maddening B-Rabbit, "A-Alice…"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD OF F*CKING ABYSS DO I HAVE TO CARE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" the brunette roared, startling the raven-head and the golden-haired.

The sudden outburst of the girl had made Gilbert fell flat on his face, while Oz's ears seemed to have been scarred for life, while the girl was currently trying to catch her breath.

The raven-contractor then tried to get up while rubbing his nose, mumbling, "Stupid rabbit…" He then faced her only to be-

_THUD_

-welcomed by a nice kick from the brunette girl.

Gilbert got up once again, Alice's temperature went up by a degree, and then the chaos erupted. The chairs and tables were sent flying across the room, and more curses were thrown by both sides. Oz just sighed, putting a palm on his forehead as he shook his head. _Tsunderes will never get along with each other._

**.:~*~:.**

"I want meat…" Alice mumbled as she stared at her own reflection on the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed red by anger while droplets of water were falling down from her neck to her collarbone. She ran a hand trough her wet hair and then slid sown the bathtub, making her mouth covered by the water. She was now taking a bath because Oz said something about how water cools your head down.

One thing for sure was; she was REALLY pissed. Telling her to stop eating meat is just the same as commanding her to stop breathing. She can't live without a meat. Meat is her LIFE. Her source of warm, the very reason why she was living!

Okay, maybe not, but, hey! She loves meat and that's that. Not even Oz can stop her from eating that fleshy food.

The petite girl groaned and then stood up from the bathtub before making her way to their bedroom. Yes, they were currently living in that seaweed-head house because of some pain-in-the-ass missions.

She wrapped a towel around her slender body and then opened the door, revealing Gilbert who was sitting on his bed while eating… stuffs. But Oz was nowhere to be seen.

"Oi, seaweed-head, where is that manservant?" she asked, more likely demanded.

Gilbert just kept eating that… 'thing', "He went out to buy you your meat." He said, not even sparing a glance at her. This was actually a plan he and Oz created just now, named,

Make

Alice

Forget

About

Meat

And

Start

A

New

Cheaper

Addiction,

… or MAFAMASANCHA for short. Just like the name said, the plan was to make Alice start a new addiction, and since grapes were unusually cheap these days, they decided to make the purple fruit as the rabbit's new obsession.

Alice groaned and hissed under her breath, "That useless manservant… he left me again…" She quirked an eyebrow as she stared at the 'thing' Gil was eating. It was small – scratch that, really small, and its color was purple. Her curiosity reached its max, so she walked over to him.

Mental Note; ONLY wearing a TOWEL.

Gilbert smirked inwardly as he felt that Alice was walking towards him, feeling a victorious smile graced his lips. He sighed and then lifted his gaze from the basket to the frowning brunette who was standing in front of him right now.

He was quickly taken aback when he saw a really beautiful half-wet, brown-haired girl with violet orbs staring back at him with furrowed eyebrows, in white cloth only.

"Stu-stupid rabbit?" Gilbert felt his cheeks grew hotter and for a moment, he thought that the scene before him was VERY breath-takingly beautiful – WHAT?

He just thought that that stupid rabbit was beautiful! NO, NO! What he meant was, breath-takingly ugly!

Denial much…

Alice stared at the now red-faced Gilbert. His face was really weird with those red cheeks, she thought. She moved her gaze to the half-eaten purple thingy in Gilbert's hand. She bent down, some brown locks fell before her shoulder and then lifted the raven-haired's – rather big – hand slightly to examine the fruit.

While the girl's mind was filled with pure curiosity, the man's mind was struggling to remove some inappropriate thoughts which were starting to invade his brain. '_Damn that girl! She shows TOO much cleavage!_

His mind gone wild when Alice savored halve of his fingers to her mouth and chewed the purple fruit. Wow, you couldn't imagine how big Gilbert's eyes was… Couldn't he just tell her to change her clothes? Maybe he's actually enjoying himself… maybe.

Alice swallowed the fruit and licked the remaining juice from her lips, '_Sweet, but a little sour when swallowed…' _

She looked at the now dumbfounded man who was staring at her with wide eyes and then pushed some of her locks behind her ear. Her lips curved into a side, forming a sly smirk.

She rested her palms on the sheets and leaned her face close to him, "What is this thing?" she asked, peering at the pile of the so called purple-thingy in a small basket before her. The white cloth loosened a bit.

Gilbert mentally groaned. It was the first time he ever felt something like this! He almost lost his control when he felt her breath. She was invading his personal space!

He straightened his back and crossed his feet, handing the fruit to the girl, saying, "Grapes – want some?"

The girl simply nodded and took the small fruit, examining it once again. The color was just the same as her eyes; she smiled to herself at that thought. She licked it numerous times, trying to figure out the taste of the outer skin.

Gilbert gulped, his gaze wandered around the room, trying to avoid the scene before him. He grabbed some grapes and then started to eat it very quickly, only to be choked.

Alice licked her thin lips and then raised an eyebrow at Gilbert. He was coughing, sputtering the juices out of his mouth to his chin. She gazed briefly at the red liquid and then smirked to herself.

Gilbert finally caught his breath, only to be taken away again when a shooting voice of, "Seaweed-head," reached his ears along with a feeling of a hot tongue licking his jaw line. Gilbert's head instantly jerked away as he covered his mouth, face as red as strawberries.

'_W-Whaaa?' _

She tapped her forefinger on her chin and furrowed her brown eyebrows again, muttering, "Sweet but still… _something's missing'. _She pondered for a while and then snapped her finger. She turned her head to face him, only to saw the dark-haired tall man had already walked towards the door, beside her bed.

Gilbert could feel that beads of sweat had already covered his face, and his white shirt had already been wet by it. He just couldn't do this. If he watch her even more, he will surely lose his spared sanity – the rest had been taken away just a minute ago. He shoved another grape into his mouth.

"Seaweed-head!" she suddenly yelled and his body stiffened upon hearing the obvious commanding tone of her voice, and the sound of her footsteps as she inched closer. She grabbed his shoulder harshly - and a high-pitched yelp escaped his lips when her tongue easily invaded his mouth as she pressed his shoulder with her tiny hands, making him sat on the nearby bed.

His mouth opened slightly, shocked by the girl's action. With one swipe of his tongue, she procured the grape from inside his mouth and savagely bit it in half. Her half-lidded eyes watched as the scarlet juice dropped onto his lips, down the side of his face and jaw-line. She smirked to herself and then licked the juice from his half-opened lips before entering his mouth and explored his palate.

Gilbert's mind went black. That stupid rabbit… That annoying and stupidly stupid rabbit was kissing him! And surprisingly, he didn't feel disgusted of imagining her lips on his. He was… quite happy about it... – scratch that, really happy about it. But where did that rabbit learn how to kiss like this? Oz? No way!

Alice suddenly jerked her lips from his and then smacked her lips like a professional food sampler trying to sample out what a specific dish tasted like, "Just as I thought, the taste of seaweed plus 'this'," she pointed at the basket, "is magnificently delicious!" She said, eyes twinkling with happiness. She seemed to have found her new addiction… The plan was a success, but…

Gilbert was staring at her and then darted downwards to her lips. Seeing her sensuous pink lips –which was the very lips that had stolen his first kiss – was enough to remove all of the remaining sanity he had been managed to hold until now. Her taste was just so addictive. He had to have her… he had to have her now.

With that, he pulled her body onto him and then grabbed the back of her head. This time it was his turn to invade the small lips of hers. He tilted his head and then ran his tongue on her lips, begging desperately for an entry. It was granted when she gasped, and he wasted no time for it – tounge quickly inserted and ravished her mouth. He licked her teeth and then sucked her tongue, trying to savor the remaining tantalizingly taste.

Wave of pleasure was sent down to his veins as he felt the mixture of the grape's sweetness and a little sourness with her tongue's tenderness. The feeling was simply oppressive and suffocating. The kiss was anything but romantic-it was demanding, breathless, and was just simply amazing.

He unconsciously ran his hand through her hair. And she unconsciously tightened her grip on his shirt. And somehow, she pushed him down to the bed. His left hand knocked against something and before he knew it, the basket of the grapes tumbled down and showered them like purple crystal falling from the sky, sprawling onto them. Alice smiled from his lips.

"You're surprisingly taste sweeter than that violet-thingy," she said with eyes half-closed.

"I thought I taste like seaweed?" he remarked sarcastically.

Alice grinned. "I think I might get addicted with your taste."

**-END-**

the plan's a success, maybe? but, gil's lips are no cheap! #heyyou'retheonewhowrotethatiIf you want to give hot and serious critism, that is okay with me ^^ i personally love them

and if you just want to say 'Good, I like it.' or 'Crap. I hate it.' go ahead :) though i prefer the former ==" (if you want to say the latter, please tell me why :)

**~Fuu**


End file.
